Dreams
by WithoutAnyHope
Summary: 7 chapter crossover of many different fandoms. Chapter 3: Edward confronts how he actually feels about Bella  post-vampire changing
1. SnapeHermione Harry Potter

**A/N This is another one of my 7 chapter cross over stories. This time I'm going to be writing 7 different stories all about different fandoms, but all relating to dreams. Chapter 1 is a Harry Potter story about Snape/Hermione with touches of Snape/ Lily**

He walked into the entrance hall of the house. "Lily take harry and run. I'll hold him off", but the man had no wand and striking him down was easy. He never liked the man. Down hallway by hallway he went through the Potter's house and he entered a room and there she was, holding her son close to her chest. "No! Stop! Don't take him, take me instead" and he did. He felt his wand rise and the words leave his lips, and she was dead. And he, Snape, had killed her.

"Lily" Snape woke screaming. Snape always had that dream. Ever since that night in Godric's hollow when she died, when the life left her body and she fell, dead. Of course he hadn't actually killed her, nor had he been on the scene, but he knew what happened. He knew how she had died, and she would never be back.

Class was torture that particular day. Hermione was always calling out the right answers, being her no it all self and it killed him. It killed him to see someone so much like lily, yet so out of reach. She was intelligent, a prefect, mudblo- no muggle born and beautiful, after all beauty was in the eye of the beholder. Snape had never wanted anything so bad since lily, but nothing he ever wanted had been so out of reach. He had got everything he wanted so far, a teaching position at Hogwarts, and better yet, a _defense against the dark arts_ teaching position at Hogwarts, so why can't life just give him his two biggest desires?

It wasn't until the next year had the thing he wanted become so very close. It was May 2nd of 1998 and a battle was raging all around him, but he didn't notice a thing. He was dying and all that mattered was the girl before him. She hated him, she thought he was evil, but he wasn't. Couldn't he just see the good in him?

"Her-Harry, you have your mother's eyes" He was about to tell her the truth that he loved her, but he couldn't so he directed his words to Harry instead. But he never met his eyes, the whole time he was staring at the girl beside him and as his life was leaving his body, he saw the tears fall down her checks, and little did he know that the dreams he had about Lily, she would soon be having about him.


	2. SharpayTroy High School Musical

**A/N so this is chapter 2, it is HSM and Troy/Sharpay with touches of Troy/Gabriella. This time I decided to do a new spin off of dreams, and instead of doing night time dreams, I desided to use dreams ans in wants and wishes. I hope you like it! (Also sorry if Sharpay seems out of character, I haven't seen her movie, so I did my best with what I knew)**

Sharpay had dreams. She knew what she wanted in life and she would do anything to get it. She was always in control of every situation. That is she was intil high school when she met Troy Bolton. That boy had everything. He was handsome, athletic and he was actually a really nice person. Sharpay knew that she was in love, and wanted him bad. Troy of course didn't know this. He thought she was just after him for popularity. Troy was always so friendly to her, hoping she would be the same back, because he liked her. He _like_ liked her. Of course he couldn't let this show, she was everything he wasn't and it would change how his friends thought of him. All this changed the night he met Gabriella. He went home and dreamt about her, fantisised about her, knowing they would never meet again, when school started agiain, hee would be his usual self and no one would have to know about her. Then there she was, sitting in homeroom, he definitely didn't see this one coming.

And as he fought with his feelings for Sharpay, his ones for Gabriella became even stronger and before he knew it, they were getting married, but as he grew old with Gabriella, his feelings for Sharpay would always resurface, and he would wonder if he made the right decision, if he followed the right dream.

**A/N so what did you think? I know some Troy/Sharpay shippers may be disappointed with the ending, but this is how I knew I wanted it to turn out. Please review I would apriciate it**

**-Hope**


	3. BellaEdward Twilight

"Bella, I have something to tell you" I said, but immediately regretted them, I couldn't do this, but I couldn't back out know.

"What's the matter Edward, you sound worried" Bella replied, her voice changed to perfection since her becoming a vampire.

"Well Bella I don't know how to start, and I know you may take this hard, but I need to tell you." And I did. I spilled out my heart. I told her how much she meant to me, and how much I loved her. I told her how beautiful she was and how perfect she always looked, but it was all past-tense. She had changed since she was changed. She wasn't the same Bella I used to love, and this knew Bella wasn't right for me. "… and I know you must hate me right now, but believe me, I hate me too, I don't want to have to hurt you like this, but I can't be with you forever"

And as she stood there gathering her thoughts, I left, never to return. I hoped with all my heart Bella would forget about me and move on, but I knew that wasn't the case, I had too big of an impact on her life, and as much as Bella _was_ a dream come true, you will always wake up.

**A/N sorry for the short chapter, but I was never a fan of Bella/Edward. They say they love each other, but Bella only married Edward to become a vampire. I mean what kind of true love is that? I wrote this chapter to teach Bella a lesson, and I think Edward deserves much better than her.**


End file.
